


Pressure Points

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Doctor Doctor [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God, Tom, you're singing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Points

“Hey,” Tom poked his head into his son’s room. “Don’t stay up too late, OK?”

“Yeah.” Jeff looked up from his magazine. “Hey Dad?”

“What's up?”

Walking into the room, Tom leaned on the wall. Just recently he and Jeffrey repainted. The young teen was all about purple and black. The colors went well together and with the furniture they'd chosen to decorate. Jeffrey still cringed at the word decorate. It wasn’t a cool word.

“It’s OK that I haven’t made up my mind, right?”

“Absolutely. It’s not an easy decision, Jeff. Just know that whatever you choose Mom and I will always love you more than anything in the world. You can also change your mind later…nothing will be etched in stone. Both of our doors will always be open for you.”

“OK,” Jeff nodded. “Thanks Dad.”

“Anytime. Sweet dreams, kiddo.”

“One more thing, Dad.” Jeff held up his hand.

“Sure.”

“Is Elizabeth staying tonight?” Jeff’s eyes were downcast when he asked. He had a combination of both parents’ eyes; they were a beautiful hazel. His hair, a little too long for his father’s tastes but bearable, fell over one eye.

“Yes she is. You know if that ever makes you uncomfortable all you have to do is say the word.”

“I don’t wanna…stunt your flow or anything.”

“What?” Tom raised his eyebrow.

“It’s not cool for me to cramp your style.”

“You're my son, Jeff; you don’t cramp my style.”

“I don’t mind when Elizabeth stays, Dad.”

It wasn’t exactly true but Jeffrey couldn’t exactly find a good way to explain himself. She was a proper woman, not quite pleasant but always making an effort. He could see how much she loved his father. It would be uncool to try and cause problems with that. His parents had been divorced for eight years; she was the first woman his father showed more than a passing interest in.

The age difference was a little strange but it wasn’t like Elizabeth had a cane or wore orthopedic shoes. He wouldn’t have known that she was sixty if his father hadn't told him. They loved each other and deserved to spend nights together. What they did during those nights…Jeffrey would rather poke his eye out with a spork than know.

“Get some rest,” Tom leaned to kiss his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Jeffrey went back to his magazine as Tom walked down the hall to the master bedroom. He didn’t see Elizabeth so he approached the bathroom door. She popped two white pills, drinking a glass of water.

“What are…?”

“Oh my God,” She put her hand on her chest. “You scared me, Tom.”

“I didn’t mean to. What are you taking?”

“Tylenol…I have a headache.”

“What was your blood pressure this evening?” Tom asked, leaning on the vanity sink with crossed arms.

“Oh, I didn’t check it. It must have slipped my mind. I usually do.”

“Well what was it this morning?” Tom asked.

“I…”

“You think I haven’t noticed what's going on with you?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I'm talking about the dizziness and shortness of breath. I can now add headaches to the symptom list. How long have you been feeling like this?”

“I'm fine.”

“Elizabeth.” He snapped.

“Don’t speak to me in that tone.” She snapped back.

“Then don’t you lie to me. Just don’t do it, Elizabeth. I can take a lot of things, and I will, especially when I love someone as much as I love you. But I will not tolerate lies, particularly where your health is concerned.”

“Tom, I'm just feeling a little off-kilter.”

“Tell me how long.”

His voice was calm and soothing just like always but Elizabeth could feel the brimstone below the surface. She’d never seen him angry before and this wasn’t a good time for either of them. She wasn’t feeling her best…there wasn’t much fight in her tonight.

“I've been feeling off for nearly a week.” She replied in a shaky whisper.

“Come with me to the bedroom.”

“Tom…”

“Don’t,” he put his finger on her lips. “Just come with me.”

Elizabeth nodded, letting him take her hand and walk her into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed while Tom took his medical bag from the bottom of the bedside table. First he warmed up his stethoscope. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of her satin pajamas.

When he kissed her skin, he felt Elizabeth quiver. Then he checked her heartbeat. It was normal. Her pulse was also normal and her blood pressure was 128 over 84. It wasn’t perfect but better than it was last summer when she went into the hospital. Tom checked her pulse again and then sat beside her on the bed.

“Is it bad?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, it’s pretty normal. You should set up a doctor’s appointment on Monday and tell Richard how you’ve been feeling. Don’t hold anything back; he’s there to help.”

“Why do I have to go if everything’s normal? The past two weeks have been so busy…I've skipped breakfast a few mornings. I also haven’t been sleeping like I should. But I will now so I don’t see why I need to visit the doctor.”

Tom took her face in her hands, kissing her nose. Then he kissed her lips.

“Indulge me, my love.”

Elizabeth was silent for a few minutes, not sure how to express the things in her mind. Tom kissed her again.

“Say it.”

“Say what?” Elizabeth asked.

“What's on your mind, Lids; just say it.”

“Dammit, dammit, dammit; I hate doctors! I hate pills, sleep, exercise, diet, and I really hate doctors. I just want everything to be normal, Tom. I miss normal.”

“Normal isn’t all its cracked up to be. And there was one benefit to your stay in the hospital.”

“What's that?” Elizabeth was practically pouting. That wasn’t her usual way, not even close, but she was tired of it all. It was going to be a battle everyday. She wasn’t entirely sure could bear the weight of the suit of armor.

“You and I.” Tom cleared his throat. “ _Just you and I sharing our love together. And I know in time we’ll build the dreams we treasure. We’ll be alright, just you and I_.”

“Oh my God, Tom, you're singing?” Elizabeth laughed, covering her mouth. “You’re singing Eddie Rabbitt?”

“Yes, woman, you make my heart sing.” He kissed her. “Wanna know the best part of the whole thing?”

“Mmm,” She caressed his face, giving him Eskimo kisses. “Tell me.”

“You actually know who Eddie Rabbitt is.” Tom laughed.

“Oh c'mon, that song is a classic. It crossed over to pop radio.”

“You don’t listen to pop radio, Lids.” He replied.

“I did when that song was out.”

They both laughed as Tom wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth couldn’t help but snuggle in his embrace. Yes, she was a shameless woman…and she liked it that way.

“How's your head feeling?” He whispered in her ear.

“It’s funny, everything is tingling right now.” Elizabeth replied. “It’s that wonderful tingling feeling.”

Tom smiled, kissing her passionately as they moved back on the bed.

“ _And I remember our first embrace; that smile that was on your face. The promises that we made, and now your love is my reward. And I love you even more than I ever did before_.”

“I love you, Dr. Tee.” She lifted the tee shirt over his head. “And I really love that song.”

“I want to make your heart sing, Elizabeth. Just relax and the doctor will take care of everything.”

***

  



End file.
